


for you (there's only love)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Past Relationship(s), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sasha finds the card tucked into her gym bag, half wrapped up in a pair of her leggings and hidden underneath a t-shirt.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/64519.html">Challenge #046</a> - "valentine" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you (there's only love)

Sasha finds the card tucked into her gym bag, half wrapped up in a pair of her leggings and hidden underneath a t-shirt. The envelope is pink, which can only mean one thing, really, with it being Valentine’s Day and all. She can’t tell who it’s from by looking at the handwriting, but then again, the Boss has infinite secret admirers, obviously. It could be anybody.

There’s no-one else around, so Sasha opens the envelope, ready to shove the card back into her bag once she’s worked out who it’s from.

There isn’t a name, but there’s only one person Sasha knows who would choose a card with a caption that cheesy. And only one person she knows who’d write an even cheesier one on the inside, she realises when she opens the card.

It’s difficult not to let herself smile when she reads it. She and Becky may be allies now, but they’re not even friends, and Sasha misses it. Misses the closeness from before, from NXT, from Team BAE. Misses Becky.

She’s so deep in thought, so confused, that she doesn’t notice the door opening, doesn’t notice someone else joining her. Sasha turns to take a look, and _of course_ , it would be just her luck that the other person in the room happens to be Becky herself.

Becky seems to notice the card in Sasha’s hands almost immediately.

“So?” she asks, her smile hopeful and nervous all at once. “What d’you say?”

Sasha takes a moment to answer. It’s tough, because obviously their relationship ended for a reason. But at the same time, working together in the ring would just be so much easier if they stopped pretending that they didn’t still feel something (feel _everything_ , Sasha thinks) for each other.

And even for all her hard work, Sasha’s never said no to doing things the easy way.

“Yes,” she says, and she lets Becky take her hand and lead her somewhere there’s no chance of other people walking in.


End file.
